Thank You For Loving Me
by Maryline Depp
Summary: Kurt and Blaine loved each other. Facing others wasn't always easy but together they were stronger. "I love you, Blaine, because with you I can be myself," Kurt said. "And I love you, Kurt, because you make me feel like no one else."


**GLEE : 'Thank You For Loving Me'**

**SUMMARY**

Kurt and Blaine loved each other. Facing others wasn't always easy but together they were stronger. "I love you Blaine because with you I can be myself," Kurt said. "And I love you, Kurt, because you make me feel like no one else."

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG Depp Ackles (see my other link).

**Date :** February 2012

As always I own nothing…

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine had been dating for months. They were happy and didn't care what everyone else was thinking. At first, they got slushed a few times and it wasn't fun, not at all. It even hurt.<p>

But now most people just forgot about them and let them be.

Their friends were respecting them and that was what was important.

Valentine's Day was coming up and Kurt felt emotional. He was sensitive. He was in love and wanted the entire world to know it.

They were about to rehearse a few songs with their friends but first Kurt wanted some alone time with Blaine.

"I love you, Blaine, I love you so much," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. "I love you, too."

"I wish I could just show you what you mean to me," Kurt said.

He started singing :

Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am home again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am whole again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am young again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am fun again<p>

However far away I will always love you  
>However long I stay I will always love you<br>Whatever words I say I will always love you  
>I will always love you <em>(Lovesong)<em>

"I love you, Blaine, because when I'm with you I can be who I really am. I don't have to hide or pretend I'm someone else," Kurt said.

"I feel the same way about you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. He felt happy. He felt good. All the bad days he'd had in the past were forgotten when he was with Blaine.

"And I love the way you smile, the way you say my name, the way you hold my hand…" Kurt went on.

"I love you, Kurt, because you make me feel like no one else."

"I never thought I could meet someone like you," Blaine added. "You're caring, sensitive, good hearted, you're everything I was looking for."

Kurt blushed. He had never heard Blaine talk like that before. He wasn't the type to pour his heart out.

Blaine started to sing a little love song :

L is for the way you look at me  
>O is for the only one I see<br>V is very, very extraordinary  
>E is even more than anyone that you adore can<p>

Love is all that I can give to you  
>Love is more than just a game for two<br>Two in love can make it  
>Take my heart and please don't break it<br>Love was made for me and you _(Joss Stone : Love)  
><em>

"You're amazing," Kurt said, very touched.

"You bring the best out of me," Blaine said.

"It's wonderful to have found someone who can feel the way I feel, understand me, and respect me for what I am, for being me, and my values in life," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded. He was feeling the same way, thinking exactly the same.

"I'm so glad we found each other," Blaine said as a tear was about to run down his cheek.

"I want to thank you for being you", Kurt said with teary eyes. "I want to thank you for loving me."

"And I want to thank you for making me a better person," Blaine replied.

"I want to be with you all the time. I hope we can have a family someday," Kurt said.

"I'd like that a lot," Blaine said.

"As long as I'm with you, I'll always be happy. You make me feel alive. You make me feel good about myself," Kurt said with a smile.

"You are a wonderful man," he added as he touched his face.

Blaine didn't know what to say. It was beautiful.

"I love you, too," he whispered into his ears.

They walked back to Kurt's house hand in hand and got ready for a nice evening together.

**- THE END -**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading :) <strong>


End file.
